


Stupid Genius

by avenginghunters



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginghunters/pseuds/avenginghunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can keep it together. He has to keep it together for Jim's sake, but the alcohol in Jim's system is the ultimate saboteur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Genius

It was an embarrassing thing for the doctor, his godawful attraction to James T. Kirk. He found himself resisting the urge to grab the man’s hand as it swung cause he bounced a bit too much in his walk. He sometimes went out of his way to touch him elsewhere though, a shoulder, an arm, or the small of his back when the big dumb puppy named Kirk was about to do something stupid, which was often.

Damn was he the stupidest genius McCoy had ever met.

His heart skipped more beats than a geriatric salsa dancer when that stupid genius’s eyes lit up with some new plan to send himself straight to a captain’s chair or an early grave, whichever one came first. It was a disarming smile that made Bones ready to follow that kid anywhere. 

He pushed the feelings down. He was a goddamn professional and Kirk needed a friend, not romantic attachment. So he gritted his teeth as Jim left the room time after time, looking for a bed to fill for the night, the week, hell he’d even gone a month or two once before they went their separate ways, and McCoy did the same.  
He met women often, not as often as Jim, but often enough. Met a woman he could have fallen for had he not heard Jim’s laughter every time she laughed, saw his smile when she smiled, and whenever he looked into her beautiful green eyes, he saw Jim’s radiant blues.

“Goddamn him.” He whispered, leaning forward on his bed in their shared dorm room. She was calling him, and he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t keep up the ruse. She didn’t deserve half a man’s love. She deserved someone who could love her with every fiber of their being for who she was, not because she reminded him of someone else.

“Earth to Bones, your girl’s calling.” Jim was half-dressed, his near constant state when they were alone in their room. It made Bones’s life harder, but Jim wasn’t going to have to change his lifestyle cause he couldn’t keep it in his pants. Not on his watch.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” Jim was enthusiastic about Bones “getting out there” again, and viciously supported his “sowing wild oats” about ten years later than he should be.”

“Nah. I’m thinking about breaking it off anyway.” Jim spoke to Bones through the bathroom door while he was getting dressed. Jim was going out that night, again.

“Why? She’s perfect for you, just as surly as you, but tons cuter.” He joked. Bones inhaled sharply as Jim left the bathroom. His hair was mussed, but in a way that made Bones want to run his fingers through it and mess it up further.

“You’re going out tonight.” Bones changed the subject as nimbly as he could.

“No, Bones, we’re going out. You’re gonna help me with the nursing crowd, and I’m gonna help your ass get laid, cause trust me, you need it.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~

“I love you.” Bones heart ached at the broken sound of the words. He’d have given his left arm to hear those words come out of Jim’s mouth, but not like that. Never like that. Jim was drunk as hell on some illegal liquor, and he’d been more than affectionate since the cab ride home.

“No you don’t, kid. Now get in the bathroom before you vomit all over our floor.”

“No. I do.” Bones stiffened as Jim’s lips met his own. Jim smelled like liquor and had the softest lips McCoy had ever felt. Sure Jim had kissed him as a joke a few times when people called them an old married couple, but it had never felt like that. Bones pushed him away. As much as it hurt to do, he would never take advantage of someone like that, least of all someone he loved as much as James T. Kirk.

“Don’t do that again, Jim, and get your ass to bed. We’re going to talk tomorrow about where you buy your liquor.” He pushed Jim into his bed and lay on his own bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing Jim loved him when he was sober.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Bones had been tiptoeing around the question since Jim had dragged himself out of bed with an awful hangover.

“No, man. I’ve got a high tolerance and that stuff kicked my ass.”

Bones sighed and poured Jim a tall glass of orange juice. Jim took the orange juice and announced that he was going to shower “before my stink offends your delicate sensibilities.”  
Bones laughed and threw a dishtowel at him just as the door closed.

“Goddamn him.” He whispered again.


End file.
